Looks and Feelings
by Waltz Turner
Summary: My first ever fanfic! A sweet story about two lovestruck teenagers that i wrote years ago.Please read and review!


**"Взгляды и чувства"**

**Автор: Уранус**

**_Matt_**

Я шел по 17 улице домой с репетиции. Был теплый весенний день, конец учебного года. Наступали каникулы. К сегодняшнему дню все экзамены я уже сдал и я шел домой со спокойном сердцем, зная, что мне не надо делать домашнее задание (так как его уже не задавали) и не надо ломать голову, готовясь к экзаменам. Я был счастлив. Наступало лето, время, которое я проводил с моими друзьями, с мамой и Т.Кеем. Я радовался этому солнечному, теплому дню и думал только о хорошем. Я забыл про одиночество, которое угнетало меня в последние дни, забыл все плохое, что я чувствовал. В друг, посмотрев наверх, я увидел, что подошел к пешеходному мосту, и на нем, облокотившись на перила, стоит она….Сора.

_**Sora**_

Какой прекрасный день! Через два дня закончится очередной учебный год и наступит лето, каникулы! Как это здорово! Отец наконец-то приедет домой и проведет время со мной и с мамой. Я буду больше времени проводить с моими друзьями, с Мэттом. Надеюсь что я, наконец- то узнаю, что он на самом деле ко мне чувствует. Надеюсь…

Хотя мы лучшие друзья, что еще может быть между нами?!

Я возвращалась из маминого магазина, оставив там ее одну, так как мама сказала, что ей пока не нужна моя помощь и отправила меня домой, чтобы я отдохнула и сообразила что-нибудь на ужин. Папа возвращался завтра вечером, и мама решила завтра остаться дома. Я задержалась на пешеходном мосту через 17ую улицу, чтобы насладиться солнечными лучами. Я никуда не торопилась. Я стояла, облокотившись на перила, и смотрела вниз. Вдруг внезапно, переведя свой взгляд на тротуар, я увидела Мэтта, идущего по улице с гитарой на плече. Я отвернулась, потому что не хотела, чтобы он меня заметил. Не хотела потому, что я просто не могу спокойно смотреть в его льдисто-голубые глаза; голубые как небо в весеннее утро и сверкающие как лед под теплым солнцем полярного лета.

Слишком они красивы, слишком он красив!

**_Matt_**

Как она прекрасна! Ее волосы развиваются на ветру, ее глаза так удивительны и чисты, в них нет зла и алчности, только добро и любовь. Она смотрит вниз на оживленную улицу, на ней голубое летнее платье, которое подчеркивает всю ее красоту и чистоту. Сора для меня как свет среди тьмы, я не могу жить без нее, даже если она не любит меня. Я не могу ей сказать, что я люблю ее, слишком Сора для меня хороша.…А может быть я просто боюсь услышать отказ, услышать "нет" в ответ??? Может быть, я слишком боюсь этого?! Я не знаю!!! Не знаю!!! Но я всегда буду любить Сору, несмотря не на что. Первая любовь навсегда останется в моем сердце. Навсегда…

Я стоял на тротуаре и продолжал любоваться ею, я не хотел никуда спешить.

_**Sora**_

Я испугалась, что Мэтт заметит меня, и отвернулась. Но краем глаза я продолжала наблюдать, как он шел по улице. На минуту я отошла, мне показалось что кто- то позвал меня. Я огляделась по сторонам и никого не увидела. Когда я вернулась обратно и решила посмотреть прошел ли Мэтт мимо моста или нет, я увидела что он стоит…стройный, высокий, красивый, и смотрит прямо на меня. Я покраснела… Я не знала что мне делать … подать знак или нет???

_**Matt**_

Я задумался, продолжая смотреть на Сору… и когда я опомнился то оказалось что она смотрит на меня и она знает что я смотрю на нее! Что мне делать, что?!

**_Sora_**

Я наконец-то решилась. Я робко помахала Мэтту и он улыбнулся мне в ответ. Я собралась спуститься вниз и поговорить с ним. Как у меня хватило смелости?! Я пошла в сторону лестницы, но вдруг заметила, что к Мэтту подходит Джун, и осталась на мосту, чтобы посмотреть что будет. Когда Джун рядом лучше с Мэттом не встречаться, она ревновать сильно будет. Я подожду. Я всегда найду время, чтобы поговорить с ним, мы ведь друзья!

_**Matt**_

Мне показалось, что Сора спускается вниз, наверно чтобы пойти домой, а может…чтобы поздороваться со мной. Я решил подождать. Вдруг я почувствовал, что чья-то рука вцепилась в мое плечо, я резко повернулся и…только не это! Джун!!!

-Джун, отцепись от моей руки, ты же ее сломаешь!

-Извини меня, Мэтт. Я не хотела сделать тебе больно, -проныла Джун жалобным голосом, как будто я обидел ее.

-Мэтт, пойдем погуляем сегодня по городу, в ресторан сходим!

-Нет, Джун , я не могу. Мне надо уроки делать.

-Ну, тогда завтра, пожалуйста! - все тем же голосом продолжала ныть Джун.

-Нет, прости и завтра не получится, репетиция у меня!

Я начинал злиться. Она рушит мои отношения с Сорой и вообще, она так назойлива, как москит какой то! Как мне от нее отвязаться?!

-Мэтт, почему ты всегда занят?! Даже не можешь со мной время провести, - говорила Джун, таща меня за собой по улице.

Я посмотрел наверх в надежде, что Сора все еще на мосту…она стояла там и смеялась! Ей смешно! Хотя она права. Со стороны все это наверно смешно смотрится. Я посмотрел в ее глаза, я молил о помощи, я молил, что бы она поняла меня и придумала что-нибудь, чтобы вытащить меня. Друзья понимают друг друга без слов, тем более, если знают друг друга много лет. Это свойство дружбы, настоящей дружбы…

_**Sora**_

(смеется) Похоже, он не рад Джун. Она его так достает! Но какой Мэтт смешной, а какой романтик!

Джун потащила Мэтта по улице, споря о чем-то с ним, но я не слышу, о чем они говорят. Но Мэтт точно не доволен. Они прошли под мостом, и я перебежала на другую сторону, чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше. Он повернулся и взглянул на меня. Джун этого не заметила, потому что все время что-то толдонила Мэтту. В его глазах были усталость и мольба о помощи. Я поняла его. Надо что-то придумать. Думай, Сора, думай!

_**Matt**_

Сора что-то задумала. Она направилась к лестнице. Я повернулся спиной к мосту, что бы Джун ничего не заподозрила. Но она продолжала упрашивать меня пойти с ней на свидание. Но это было безнадежно. Я слишком занят (не всегда конечно) и слишком Джун мне надоела, а сказать, что я ее не люблю, не решаюсь -я разобью ей сердце, я так думаю. Но в данный момент я думал о другом. Прошло несколько минут, перед тем как Сора начала воплощать свой план в действие.

-Мэтт, у нас проблемы, - говорила Сора, запыхавшись, – Таю и остальным нужна наша помощь. Тай послал мне e-mail и попросил найти тебя. Надо торопится!

-ОК, пошли. Джун, прости, в другой раз погуляем. Мне пора, пока!

-Пока, Мэтт, я позвоню тебе.

Мы повернулись и побежали к мосту, я слышал, как Джун позвала меня еще раз, но я сделал вид, что не заметил этого, и мы с Сорой перебежали на другую сторону улицы. Когда мы остановились и отдышались, я сказал:

-Спасибо что вытащила меня от туда, я бы не выжил. Джун меня уже так достала!

-Да ладно тебе, всегда готова помочь другу, особенно одному из лучших.

Я покраснел, она это заметила.

-Ты настоящий друг, еще раз огромное спасибо. Кстати, ты здорово придумала, я уж чуть не поверил тебе, думал опять что-то случилось в Digital World, даже испугался.

-Просто это было первое, что пришло мне в голову, другого варианта не нашла, но решила все-таки попытать счастья.

-Счастье тебе, а тем более мне улыбнулось. Особенно мне , потому что на мое счастье ты оказалась неподалеку и помогла мне. Спасибо тебе огромное!

- Мэтт Ишида, это пустяки. И вообще пошли домой, уже темнеть начинает, нам же все равно по пути.

-Хорошая идея, пойдем.

_**Sora**_

И мы направились домой. Я хорошо провела сегодняшний день, было весело. Тем более я провела его с Мэттом…

_**Matt**_

Сора действительно меня спасла от Джун, я ей очень благодарен. Сора очень хороший друг, и еще…я люблю ее, очень люблю.


End file.
